


it was lovely to love you

by emorosadiaz



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, dianetti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emorosadiaz/pseuds/emorosadiaz
Summary: collection of my dianetti prompt-fill fics from tumblr.chapter 2: dianetti + iggy linetti





	1. show me going, going, gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon prompt: Dianetti at the bar after the Rosa In Danger // hugging Gina&Amy episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly–this oneshot is dedicated to the victims of school shooting in santa fe, texas earlier today (may 18th). rest in peace. ♡ i hope to honor your memory respectfully through my vote this year at midterms.
> 
> secondly, this is post 5x20 dianetti and a companion piece to [my peraltiago oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630244/chapters/33813153) from last week, tho both can be read independently from the other. mentions of gun violence/mass shootings ahead.

Today was a bad day.

Well, Gina supposes, it could’ve been worse— _much_ worse.

Worse than the squad hanging out last-minute at Shaw’s, their go-to watering hole after the good and bad and everything between; worse than watching Amy, still with tears in her eyes she _denies_ are there, downing drink after drink, only to tearfully stumble across the bar into Jake’s arms, a strangely saddening _and_ entertaining sight at the same time; worse than sharing the booth with just Rosa now, whom Gina tucks carefully into her side, arm around her shoulders.

 _Rosa_.

She’s alive. That’s one point in the “why today was good” category. And she’s unharmed—another point.

But the fact that she’d just been at the scene of a shooting—normal for cops—at a hotel—not normal for _anyone_ , cop or civilian—well. That’s a lot of points under the “why today was bad” category.

Today was a _subpar_ day, at best. 

Gina voices this reasoning to Rosa.

Rosa hums acknowledgement, setting her bottle back down on the table with fingers Gina knows are still trembling—not that Rosa would admit to it.

“Agreed,” Rosa says, hand sliding below the table to rest on her lap, as if to hide her visible anxiety. “Could’ve been worse, could’ve been better.”

“Did you at least get to be on TV?” Gina asks. “You know—the news, praising you for your responsiveness and heroism? Even just a camera shot where you’re in the background?”

“God, I hope not,” Rosa scoffs, and it’s so normal, so _Rosa_ , Gina can’t help but smile.

“You becoming famous would’ve raised today’s quality level to above average,” Gina says.

“I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

 _Next time_. Gina tries not to think about the inevitable next time that something like this will happen. Hell, it’ll probably happen again somewhere tomorrow; she’s on Twitter every day, _obvi_ , so she _knows_ how this shit works.

(The cycle _never_ ends.)

“Sorry,” Rosa says when Gina doesn’t reply. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You can talk to me about it, Rosie.”

“I…” Rosa pauses. “I know.”

“The precinct would be an unbearable hellhole without you,” Gina says. “Why else do you think I stick around with these losers?”

They both look out to the rest of the squad then, scattered among the bar, though the sight of Jake holding a crying Amy demands the most attention, of course. Gina helpfully holds up six fingers when she makes eye contact with Jake, to clue him in in case he hasn’t figured it out yet.

“Six-drink-Amy is a nightmare,” Rosa says.

Gina shrugs, lowering her hands. “As long as she isn’t _my_ nightmare.”

Something in her words prompts a tiny smile from Rosa, one of the few Gina’s seen today, since, _you know_.

“You got plans tonight?” Gina asks.

Rosa looks out at the bar again, then back at her. “This.”

“You got plans _after_ this?”

Now it’s Rosa’s turn to shrug. “Didn’t plan that far ahead.”

(Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Gina wonders if-slash-how-much Rosa “didn’t plan that far ahead” because she didn’t think there _was_ an “ahead”—something after those terrifying moments she spent facing people who shouldn’t have been armed in a place that shouldn’t have been a war zone—before this.)

(Gina decides not to ask, fearing the answer.)

Instead, she pulls Rosa in a little more closely to herself, which Rosa doesn’t protest, and even rests her head against Rosa’s, which Rosa doesn’t protest either.

All kinds of P.D.A.—things that’d tip everyone else off to their lowkey-highkey-relationship-thing.

(Admittedly, it never felt _this_ highkey until today, when it was in serious, serious danger.)

“I should head home to Iggy soon,” Gina says. “Wanna come with?”

Rosa’s response to being invited over is about as predictable as the most used emojis section on Gina’s phone’s keyboard: not particularly hard to guess, given the context present in the moment, but not without its surprises. Sometimes, Rosa wears an expression that suggests desire—whether it be physical or, simply, the presence of another human being—but she’ll still politely decline.

(“I’m not good with emotions,” Rosa had prefaced her consent to this whole lowkey-highkey-relationship-thing with in the very beginning, showing a new anxiety Gina hadn’t seen in her before, though the sentiment didn’t come as a surprise.

So, Gina understood the underlying message: tread slowly, carefully, but be _real_.

So, Gina replied, “Sexy.”)

Tonight, though, Rosa just nods, which Gina feels rather than sees.

“I don’t…I don’t want to be alone tonight,” she admits quietly.

“Me neither, girl.”

Rosa pulls away slightly, enough to free her head and meet Gina’s eyes. “And I’m not ready to talk about it.”

(Another caveat, re: emotions.)

“The phrase ‘Rosa time’ exists for a reason, boo,” Gina says. “You do you. On Rosa time.”

And Gina’s successful _twice_ that night, because Rosa smiles _again_ , before leaning up to press a short kiss to Gina’s lips.

“Thanks, Gina,” she says.

Gina responds by kissing her back.

(Gina also silently thanks the ethnically ambiguous woman watching over them from above for keeping the promise Gina had asked her to make after the bus fiasco—

 _Keep Rosa safe._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i've never written dianetti or like just gina in general before, how do i write her?????????
> 
> also me: writes an entire oneshot from gina's pov
> 
> let me know what you all thiiiiink!!! this is my first dianetti fic ye :') 
> 
> chat it up with me and send me prompts on [tumblr](http://pikapegasus.tumblr.com/)!!!!


	2. iggy linetti(-diaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cicinicole-14's prompt: i asked you to babysit one time and now my child keeps asking when you will spend time with them again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so @cicinicole-14 sent me a short prompt list from which i selected “i asked you to babysit one time and now my child keeps asking when you will spend time with them again” and i swear i triiiiiiiied to follow it but this oneshot just. got away from me completely
> 
> anyway enjoy some domestic dianetti + iggy linetti that ends on a super heartfelt note that i need to see become canon !!!!
> 
> (charles and gina would totally tell this kid to call rosa “ro-ro” tbh _this_ is basically canon)

Iggy Linetti is six years old when her teacher tells her to make a list of her favorite things.

“Your favorite things can be anything—a toy, a game, a feeling, a person,” her teacher says, standing before the kindergarten class. “It can be whatever you want.”

There are supposed to be five things and Iggy has to write them down all by herself. It’s kind of a big deal. And Iggy likes to point out big deals, just like her mommy likes to do, to show other people how special she is.

So, she tells Ro-Ro when she walks her home from school.

“That _is_ a big deal,” Ro-Ro says, with big eyes and a kind smile that her mommy said are really rare! It makes Iggy feel even _more_ special. “Good thing you’re a good writer.”

“Really?” Iggy asks, swinging her and Ro-Ro’s interconnected hands between them as the sun passes behind one of the tall buildings across the street.

“Your letter assignments always look neat,” Ro-Ro says. “From ‘A’ to ‘Z.’”

It’s in that moment, with a warm pride blossoming in her chest, that Iggy decides Ro-Ro is _definitely_ one of her favorite things.

* * *

Sometimes, Iggy catches her mommy and Ro-Ro kissing each other at home. She thinks it means they’re in love, ‘cause she sees Uncle Jake and Auntie Amy do it sometimes, too, and they _really_ love each other.

“Something like that, kiddo,” her mommy says when Iggy shares that thought out loud.

Iggy tilts her head. “Do you have a crush on Ro-Ro?”

“Girl, we _all_ have a crush on Ro-Ro.”

Ro-Ro laughs, then _snorts_ , then laughs again. It makes Iggy laugh, too.

* * *

Ro-Ro doesn’t babysit Iggy a _lot_ , ‘cause her mommy says Ro-Ro’s super busy being a superhero and fighting bad guys, which Iggy _really_ wants to see for herself sometime, but whenever her mommy gets really tired or upset, Ro-Ro seems to be there.

Iggy’s favorite days at school are the ones where Ro-Ro is there to walk her home. She gets to swing their hands the whole way and tell Ro-Ro all about her day.

After Iggy turns in her list of favorite things, she says, “I put you on my list, ‘cause you’re one of my favorite things, Ro-Ro!” 

But rather than smile in the special way, Ro-Ro stops in the middle of the sidewalk, her face twisted into something that isn’t quite a smile. She almost looks like she wants to _cry_. Iggy steps closer to her.

“Are you sad?” she asks, red hair falling over her shoulder and Ro-Ro just shakes her head slowly, then quickly, then swipes her hand over her eye.

“I’m just happy,” Ro-Ro says. “I’m _really_ happy. You’re one of my favorite things too, princess.”

Iggy beams.

* * *

Iggy doesn’t remember the first time she met Ro-Ro. If anything, Ro-Ro has _always_ been there, whether it be with just her or both her mommy and her at the same time.

Iggy doesn’t know much about her real-but-not-real dad, except that he’s weird and has a weird name and is Uncle Charles’ cousin, but it’s okay. Iggy doesn’t need a dad, ‘cause she’s already got a Ro-Ro.

* * *

Gina, meanwhile, remembers the way she _wanted_ Iggy to meet Rosa for the first time.

Amy was there when she gave birth—Charles was, too. Holt and Terry came by shortly thereafter.

But Jake wasn’t there. Neither was Rosa.

They were both in _prison_ , and maybe some of the tears Gina had shed that chilly autumn night for just going through literal _childbirth_ were for that very reason, too—their absence.

She held the newborn Iggy close to her chest, heart yearning.

* * *

The first time Iggy and Rosa _actually_ met was after the prison ordeal was long over, Iggy was still a baby, and Rosa and Gina were both coming off the heels of some weird-ass relationships with some weird-ass dudes.

“’Milton’ just sounds like a rip-off of ‘Hilton,’” Gina says, watching Rosa hold Iggy, bundled up securely. “And he is _far_ from a Hilton.”

“Pimento’s just batshit crazy,” Rosa says, but her tone and expression don’t match her words at _all_ , because her attention’s completely focused on baby Iggy, with warm eyes and a small, soft smile. “I’m glad I’m out for good.”

“You look good with a baby,” Gina can’t help but comment. “You must be a natural.”

Rosa _still_ doesn’t look up. “I have some experience.”

“Good to know, ‘cause I’m gonna add you to my list of potential babysitters.”

At that, she _does_ look up at Gina with a groan, but Gina just giggles.

* * *

The first time Rosa stays with Iggy completely alone for the specific purpose of _babysitting_ , Iggy’s been alive for four years and Gina and Rosa have been dating for three and a half.

“Usually I need a sitter to watch her while _we_ go out,” Gina teases, gesturing between herself and Rosa, “so I’m not sure you’re at the advanced level of parenting necessary for this.”

“I got this,” Rosa says, standing beside Iggy at the door. “Just go have dinner with Boyle and your weird parents.”

“Ugh, fine.” Gina presses a kiss to Iggy’s forehead. “Be good for Ro-Ro.”

“I will!” Iggy says, nodding. “Bye, Mommy!”

Iggy waves, Rosa smiles, and after closing the door, Gina almost calls and cancels on her parents and Charles to instead spend a quiet night in with her family—her very own family she’s managed to craft for herself, she realizes with a sudden pang of pride.

When she returns to her apartment hours later, though, Rosa and Iggy are curled up together on the couch, fast asleep, the blanket half on them and half on the floor. Gina sets her bag and coat down before approaching, picking the blanket up and draping it over them properly.

And then she immortalizes the scene by taking a picture on her phone, of course, and sends it to the nine-nine group chat, because she just _can’t_ resist.

Rosa wakes up then, _of course_ , sleepily scowling and complaining about Gina taking unsolicited pictures of her, but Gina just guides her and Iggy back to the master bedroom, and they all sleep in her queen-sized bed together.

(The next day, literally only _minutes_ after Rosa leaves, Iggy asks, “Can Ro-Ro come again?” and Gina, laughing, texts Rosa about it right away.)

* * *

She may only be six, but Iggy thinks she’s pretty smart for her age. She tries to pay attention to stuff around her, especially the funny way her mommy acts around Ro-Ro; her crush must be _ginormous_.

So, one day, Iggy catches sight of a new ring on her mommy’s finger, and she’s not quite sure how long it’s been there. She takes her mommy’s left hand into her own small fingers, examining.

“Has this _always_ been here?” she asks.

Her mommy shrugs. “Metaphorically? Definitely.”

Iggy crinkles her nose. “Met-a-phuh….”

“ _Literally_ ,” her mommy continues, smile widening, “I just got it recently.” 

“From where?”

“Ro-Ro gave it to me.”

Iggy drops her mommy’s hand and slaps her hands onto her cheeks, her mouth forming an “o”-shape, to emphasize her _shock_. She tries to look like the emoji.

“Mommy! Ro-Ro likes you back!”

She laughs. “I know. I’m really happy.”

Iggy’s really happy, too.

* * *

Not long after Iggy notices the new ring on her mommy’s finger, her mommy says that Ro-Ro’s going to start living with them, and Iggy swears she’s _never_ been so happy before.

When Ro-Ro starts moving her stuff in, Iggy helps her carry the smaller boxes, listing off all the different things she’s excited to do with Ro-Ro every day. Ro-Ro says she’s excited, too. They unpack Ro-Ro’s things together, and Iggy comes across a frame with a picture of her and Ro-Ro and her mommy all together in it.

“Iggy,” Ro-Ro says when Iggy gives it to her, kneeling to meet her eyes, “if it’s okay with you, I’d like to become your mom, too, just like your mommy.” She pauses, setting the picture frame down so she can hold Iggy’s hands. “Is that…okay?”

“Yes! Yes!” Iggy cheers, jumping up and down. “I love you!”

Ro-Ro laughs with that weird, not-actually-sad expression she had when Iggy put her on her favorite things list. “I love you, too, princess.”

* * *

Iggy thinks back to that conversation often, even though it was a while ago now, because it was only the start of a lot of good things.

Her mommy and Ro-Ro got married not long after that, and it’s still one of the best days in Iggy’s life. When they read their vows to each other, where they promised to love each other forever, Ro-Ro even read some vows she’d written just for Iggy, promising to always be there for her and be the best mom she can ever be, and Iggy still keeps the paper Ro-Ro had read them from tucked safely into the drawer near her bed.

(During the reception, when she swayed with Ro-Ro for a slow dance, she finally worked up the courage to ask Ro-Ro if she could start calling her _mama_ , so as not to be confused with her mommy, and, through tears, Ro-Ro said _yes_.)

Now that Iggy’s a little older now, she understands more of what was going on, how her mommy and mama were dating and got engaged and then got _married_ , and how there’s only one thing left for them to do.

It’s her mama’s birthday today, and with a little help from her mommy and Tía Amy (her mama’s been teaching her Spanish), Iggy’s got the _perfect_ surprise planned for her.

When her mama comes home early from the precinct to celebrate, her mommy surprises her with a kiss and Iggy hands her a box with a very special folder in it.

Inside the folder?

Adoption papers.

(Her mommy makes sure to have her phone out to film her mama’s live reaction, both to save the memory forever and to [hopefully] go viral.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof will we ever see iggy linetti onscreen??? i wanna meet The Enigma. also i just love mama rosa diaz bye
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://pikapegasus.tumblr.com/)!!!!!


End file.
